utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Capacity
Capacity is the number of users allowed in a certain property. This is independant from dimensions. The standard population for VIP accounts is 10 and for UVIP accounts 25. There are a few things to understand about capacity: *Zabies cannot ever get upgraded capacity, even if they are part of a domain; *Buying additional capacity requires a UVIP account; *Changing capacity, does not change Population Cap Overrides in properties, this needs to be changed seperately; *UVIP accounts can still enter places that have reached capacity limits. *The Population Capacity for a world, is the entirety of all the people visiting in any and all properties in this world. Buying additional Capacity Population capacity limits number of users to enter any property with that world. Increase the number of population capacity will allow more users to enter your world. Under manage world you can buy additional capacity under the condition that you have a UVIP account. At the top of this page you can see your current active population capacity. You can increase your capacity up to a maximum of 300. For every 25 added population capacity, you pay a fee of 100 rays. You must select a start date. Additional population capacity is only valid for period of 30 days starting from the Start Date that you specify. Note: If you own additional worlds, make sure you selected the correct world you want to increase population capacity for. This page also shows a purchase history of your population capacity increases in the past. Population Cap Overrides This can be found on the rules page of each property page, which can be reach from manage property. Under Room Settings you can find the Population Cap Overrides. Be default most properties have 10 or 20. * Soft Cap = This is the population that is displayed as a cap in the dimension window under the Max header. When people try to enter this dimension and it has reached this max, capacity they will create a new dimension instead. They can however can open the dimension window and still port to the other dimension as long as the hardcap is not reached. * Hard Cap = When this limit is reached a new dimension will be created. This limit is not displayed anywhere and is only know the property owner. When non-UVIP accounts try and enter this dimension they will get an error that the requested dimension has reached capacity. UVIP accounts can still enter this dimension. * World Cap = This is not displayed under room settings, rather in the Manage World --> additional Buy Capacity. When this limit is reached people will not be able to enter this dimension, even if they hardcap is set higher. UVIP accounts however, can still enter this dimension. If the world cap is reached no additional dimension will be created and you cannot enter this property at all. Note: the soft- and hardcap must be between 1-300 and Soft- must be smaller then Hard Pop Cap. Changing the Population Cap Overrides in room settings does NOT give you additional capacity for your world! People will still be limited to the max population capacity your world has with UVIP accounts as an exception as they can always still enter. Category:Property Category:Manage Property